


Sibling down

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Flowers, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Sibling Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Max in on his feeling lately and nobody knows why.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Sibling down

-Did you woke up the kids?- MJ asked putting coffee in her mug, Peter went behind her and kissed her neck and then her cheek, hugging her.

-We have like...30 minutes of alone time still- Peter said, and MJ chuckled

-We do?- MJ asked turning around and throwing her arms around his neck, Peter pecked her lips

-I hope we do- Peter said smiling- Don't misunderstand me I love our kids, but we really need some holidays with my wife and only with my wife.

-They're a lot- MJ said smirking- But they're cute

-They are- Peter said smiling too

-Maybe if you don't disappear today for Spidery reasons, we might work the holidays out 

-Who do you think I am- Peter said- It's my best friend's wedding

-Babe

-What?

-You almost arrived late to OUR wedding because you were fighting that sandy man

Peter laughed at the name 

-Sorry for saving the world- Peter said 

-Don't let it go to your head bug boy- MJ said smirking, she went for another kiss when her phone went off and Peter groaned and left his head in her shoulder, while MJ answered- Hello?

Peter lifted his head from her shoulder and just stood there, watching her talk to the phone, at on pint MJ even rolled her eyes at him.

-James I can't go in today, I have a wedding- MJ said to the phone frowning instantly- Yeah, but you can take that...I really can't...okay...yeah sure...k bye.

-Who was it?- Peter asked 

-James- MJ said rolling her eyes- He wanted me to go in, because they can't handle some case that entered just today.

-You're just too smart- Peter said- And super good at your job

-Did you do something or you just want to get laid?- MJ asked turning around again 

-We both know I don't have to complement you to get laid- Peter said 

-We'll see- MJ said handling him a bowl with cereals 

-You know me well- Peter said smiling 

-Yeah, I have 4 more babies, I know how the story goes- MJ said Peter rolled his eyes and laughed, they both sat to eat their breakfast, suddenly Peter looked up at MJ and put his hand in her leg.

-I love you- Peter said 

-I love you- MJ said the same way while giving him a few pecks

-You taste like coffee- Peter said kissing her again and MJ chuckled in the kiss

-You guys are gross seriously- Harley said entering the kitchen 

-It grosses you out, me making out with my wife in my house?- Peter asked- You can leave

-Ha ha so funny- Harley said- Why aren't the little monsters up yet? Shouldn't they be almost ready for school?

-It's Ned's wedding, they're not going to School today- MJ said- We're giving them some more time before they have to get ready for that

-Oh my god, that's what I forgot to do today- Harley said

-You forgot you had a wedding?- Peter asked arching a brow 

-Sorry?- Harley asked taking a toast

-Boss, Miss Olivia is up and asking for you- Friday said

-Calm over- Peter said standing up and kissing MJ's cheek 

-Yey- MJ said, Peter went upstairs to see Olivia bouncing on her legs and eating the side of her crib 

-Dada- Olivia said making grabbing hands at him when she saw who entered the room

-Good morning baby girl- Peter said smiling and picking her up and putting her on his hip, kissing her forehead- Did you sleep well?

Olivia just giggled as Peter went down stairs, when he entered the kitchen again Dahlia was sat in the table while MJ pored some lucky charms in a bowl in front of her, his oldest daughter was exited he could notice, her eyes were sparkling and she had a huge smile on her face.

-Good morning daddy!!!!- Dahlia said standing up in the chair 

-Baby don't stand up on the chair- MJ said- You're going to get hurt

-I'm sorry mommy- Dahlia said sitting again 

-Good morning bear- Peter said while he passed Olivia to MJ and kissed Dahlia's forehead- Did you sleep well?

-Soooo well daddy- Dahlia said putting a lot of cereals- I dreamed about my wedding 

Peter almost choked with his coffee and MJ chuckled.

-You did?- Peter asked 

-Yes!!!- Dahlia answered excitedly- There was glitter everywhere, and it was in a castle and there were a lot of unicorns 

-I'm sure it was beautiful- MJ said when Olivia started to pull on her shirt- You hungry baby?

Olivia nodded and MJ sat down in a chair to pull her breast out so Olivia could eat 

-Not getting married until you're at least 50- Peter said to Dahlia- Or I'm dead

-Daddy!!!- Dahlia said giggling- You're not 'gonna die never ever ever ever

Peter smiled at his daughter, he wishes that was true.

-Mommy!!!!!!!!!- Max said entering the kitchen crying- Leo doesn't return Mr.buggles 

-He's mine- Leo said right behind him

MJ sighed

-Give Mr.buggles to daddy- MJ said- You two won't have him until you learn how to share it.

-But mommy!!!!- Max said

-Max, no buts- MJ said- Give it to daddy please

-This is all your fault- Max said shoving Leo and running upstairs 

-Max!!!!- MJ said angrily, but she couldn't really get up because Olivia was still eating

Peter went next to Leo helping him up and put his blonde curls in place

-Are you okay buddy?- Peter asked

-Yes daddy, I'm fine- Leo said and sat next to Dahlia 

-Baby...-MJ said turning to Leo

-It's okay mommy- Leo said sadly while Peter put a bowl of cereals in front of him- He's always mad lately 

-It's okay Leo- Dahlia said- Maybe he's just like uncle Harley, he's always mad! but we love him anyway 

Peter let out a laugh with that 

-I heard that kid!!!- Harley said from the living room, and Dahlia giggled 

-I'll go talk to him- Peter said, standing up and going up stairs to Leo and Max's room, knocking on the door

-Leave me alone- Max said while he sobbed into his pillow

Peter opened the door anyways 

-Bud- Peter said sitting next to him in the bed

-I don't wanna talk- Max said

-Bud, you know what you did was bad- Peter said- You hurt Leo's feelings 

-Why does it matter anyways- Max said- You'll probably give us back in some time.

Peter frowned and asked

-What? 

-You're not my dad- Max said- And mom is not my mom,You'll get tired of us and give us back to...wherever 

-Has someone said that to you?- Peter asked, a little angrily but Max kept quiet- Max? 

\- Dylan- Max said and he started crying again- The other day, he...he said that you'll get tired of me, that I wasn't your blood like Oli and Dahl, that they were prettier, and cuter, and funnier and you love them more than Leo and me because you just found us. 

Peter hugged Max and dried his tears.

-Listen Max- Peter said- Blood doesn't mean a thing. being a dad is so much more than just that, and I sure as hell don't love Dahl or Oli more that Leo or you, just because they have my blood and you don't. And want to know something? Mommy and I had a choice, we could either, adopt you or not, and we decided you and Leo belonged with us. Don't you think being chosen is really awesome too?

Max stared at Peter.

-So you won't give us back?

-Of course not- Peter said- I can't promise you we won't get mad at you and things like that, but that's part of the job. 

-Is mommy mad at me?

-A little- Peter said- You really hurt Leo's feelings and mommy didn't like that

-I don't want mommy to be mad at me

-I'm sure if you go down stairs and say sorry to Leo and then to mommy she will forgive you- Peter assured 

-Can you carry me?- Max asked

-Of course I can bud- Peter said kissing his forehead- Come on- he added putting Max in his hip

-Daddy?

-Yes?

-I love you, thanks for choosing me- Max said and Peter smiled 

-I love you too


End file.
